


I'll Take Care of You

by gingercanary



Series: Nyssara Style [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, SO FLUFFY, So much comfort, but like, domestic assassin girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Trying out the 5+1 format. Five times where Nyssa gets hurt and one time she doesn'tAll of this will be super super fluffy and a way to practice the hurt/comfort trope.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Nyssara Style [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778581
Comments: 35
Kudos: 72
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	1. Berlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_canary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/gifts).



> Nyssa and Sara are on a rescue mission in Berlin when years of jumping off rooftops finally catches up with Nyssa's body. Sara takes care of her.

Nyssa lay in their bed in the apartment they had hired for the week. It was beautiful, the view was something Sara had never seen before. They had a corner apartment with glass covering the entire edge. She’d been to Berlin before, but it was in college, and the room she had been staying in was in a motel. 

Sara turned to Nyssa with a sweet smile. “You know we’re going to have to find a doctor to check out your knee, right?” She sat down on the bed and carefully placed a hand on Nyssa’s thigh. 

They’d been jumping off another rooftop when years of, well, jumping off rooftops, finally caught up with Nyssa’s body. Her knee hadn’t given away, but the instant they had landed on the ground, Sara could see that she was in pain. They finished their mission, protecting one of Germany’s most important politicians. It wasn’t a league mission, no. Nyssa had chosen it for them. No more killing, Sara had said. That was exactly what Nyssa followed. She rebelled against her father, became a protector. She had been Sara’s protector before. 

However, after getting Nyssa back to their apartment and peeling off her pants, Sara stared at a wound she just couldn’t fix. She could handle surface wounds, sure. Stitching up a cut was right up her alley. But the swollen blue and purple knee she’d seen was not something she could solve. 

“I have enough knowledge to diagnose my… my problem, beloved. It is true, I must see a physician. But not tonight.” She leaned on her elbows, watching her partner. 

Sara leaned toward Nyssa with a sweet smile. “What are we doing tonight, then?” 

“We will enjoy the view, my love.” Nyssa looked at Sara with a soft glint in her eyes. Nyssa shifted, and her face contorted in pain. 

“Alright,” Sara started. “As much as I would love to spend the entire night looking at you, this injury is going to be a real problem.” She leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Nyssa’s forehead. “Can I please call a doctor?” 

Nyssa sighed, watching Sara bat her big blue eyes. “If you must,” she answered. “Please help me get some shorts on first.” 

Sara had called the doctor recommended by the doorman. Her German was flawed, but luckily, she managed to communicate the issue. The man gave her the number for a doctor and told her this one would show up within the hour.  _ Cool _ , Sara thought.  _ A takeout doctor _ . 

Sara went back up to the room. “I called a doctor, they’re on their way!” Sara walked into the bedroom. 

Nyssa rubbed her temples, but her expression brightened when she saw her beloved. “Thank you. I must say, I do not feel good about this,” Nyssa said. 

Sara sat down on the bed and shifted close to Nyssa. She gently pulled Nyssa’s head to her chest. “Of course you don’t, look at your knee, babe.”

Nyssa smiled, letting her head rest on Sara’s chest. She wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist. “That is not what I meant. Having a stranger evaluate my knee… I do not enjoy having strangers look at my body.” 

Sara knew what she meant. She had seen all of Nysa, of course. Every scar, wound, and freckle. She understood Nyssa’s fear, but she was not letting Nyssa stay this way, not with this knee. 

“I understand, babe. It’ll be okay. We just have to take care of that knee.” She gently tapped Nyssa’s thigh. “If you’d prefer, I can cover your right leg with a blanket, so there are fewer scars to look at?” 

Nyssa raised her head to look Sara in the eyes. “Yes please,” she spoke. 

Unlike Sara’s German, Nyssa’s was flawless. The doctor, Mira Schneider, quickly diagnosed her and told her that she had overexerted herself. The tendons keeping her kneecap in place had lost the fight, and her kneecap had shifted. She would have to do specific exercises to return to her usual strength and wear a knee brace until she had another check-up. To get the swelling down, she would have to ice her knee. 

“Unfortunately that is all I can do for you for now,” Dr. Schneider, said. 

Nyssa nodded and politely thanked her. “Where could I find a heavy-duty knee brace?” she asked. There was no way a light one would do the trick. Nyssa couldn’t stay in that bed all week. A promise had been made. 

Doctor Schneider thought for a moment, and Sara considered calling a friend for some medical expertise. She glanced out the window to watch the sun coming up between the buildings. It was nearly nine AM. Caitlin would be sound asleep by now. Sara twisted one of her rings and glanced at Nyssa. 

“You can get a strong knee brace at most sporting goods stores,” Dr. Schneider said. Nyssa thanked her for the information, and after filling in some paperwork, the doctor was on her way.

“So, how do you feel? Are you okay?” Sara sat down on the bed after letting doctor Schneider out. The woman hadn’t said a word about Nyssa’s scars and wounds. 

“I am fine, beloved.” Nyssa reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Sara’s ear. “Did you understand what she said?” 

Sara frowned. “No, only half of it. It’s like you said, my German is only tolerable.” 

Nyssa laughed. “I told you that your German was good enough for emergencies. You phrased it as ‘only tolerable’.” Nyssa did air quotes for the last words.

“Potato, potato.” Sara rolled her eyes but smiled. “What’d she say?”

“My knee cap has shifted. I have to do certain exercises and I must wear a knee brace until a physician says otherwise. Knee braces can be found in a sporting goods store.” 

Sara stared at Nyssa’s knee as she chewed on her bottom lip. “How will you wear a knee brace when it’s all black and blue, not to mention swollen?” She reached out with her fingertips, careful not to touch it.

“Oh, I have to cool it with an ice pack,” Nyssa answered, intercepting Sara’s sneaking fingertips. 

“I’ll go check if we have one!” Sara jumped up and left the bedroom. 

Nyssa silently cursed. She specifically chose this rescue mission so they could spend some time together, as tourists. Roaming Berlin didn’t seem so appealing with a bad knee. 

“Important question,” Sara said. They were sitting on the bed, half-dressed, sipping freshly made coffee. Nyssa had a blue ice pack on her knee, and Sara repositioned it every five minutes. She may not be a doctor, but she still had Google. 

“What is it, my love?” Nyssa asked.

“Are you going to let me help you to the sporting goods store, or will you pretend you’re fine and hurt yourself?” Sara got straight to the point. She knew her girlfriend by then. 

“I promise I will let you help me,” Nyssa replied. She was aware she should not walk. 

Sara’s eyes shined and Nyssa acquired a vivid image of Sara carrying her down the streets of Berlin. “What is your idea?”

<><>

“Since when have you been able to do this?” Nyssa held onto Sara’s waist like it was her lifeline. After their liquid breakfast, coffee since they hadn’t bought any food yet, they had gotten dressed. With some help from Nyssa, Sara managed to ask the doorman for a place where they could rent a bicycle. She proceeded to leave Nyssa in the lobby, returning five minutes later with a bicycle and two helmets. 

“Since I was a little kid!” Sara turned the corner, steering the bike in an almost lazy fashion. 

Nyssa pulled her feet up so they wouldn’t touch the street. She had expected Sara to get a pair of crutches, not a bike. But the sporting goods store was ten minutes if they used the bicycle, and that’s how Sara got Nyssa on the back. 

“Here we are!” Sara slowed to a stop in front of the store, looking back at Nyssa with a wild smile. 

Nyssa reached up and removed her helmet. “I had not expected this from you.” 

“Why not?” Sara removed her own helmet. “I had a childhood,” she added. 

Nyssa smiled. “I did not know that most childhoods contained dangerous activities like these.” She placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder and slid off the back of the bike.

“Weren’t you the one playing with swords at four years old?” 

“I was training!” 

Sara helped Nyssa into the store, where Nyssa easily explained her situation. The worker showed them three different knee braces with varying strength, and Nyssa picked the strongest. When they came back outside, Nyssa leaned against the bike as Sara tightened the brace over Nyssa’s jeans. 

“Is this tight enough?” Sara kneeled next to Nyssa. 

Nyssa carefully put her weight on both of her feet, before taking two slow steps. “Perfect, thank you, my love.” 

Sara got up and looked from Nyssa to the bike. The joyous expression appeared once again. “I know you can sort of walk now, but we still have to return the bike…” 

“Fine,” Nyssa accepted her faith and returned to the back of the bicycle. “However, I will never let you drive if we are using a motorcycle.” 

“I bet you wish you had a choice, babe,” Sara teased. 

After returning the bike and the helmets, they were off to find some real breakfast. Nyssa was putting on a brave face but Sara knew that painkillers didn’t go down easy on an empty stomach. She expected a stomach full of black coffee to be worse. 

Sara reached out and took Nyssa’s hand. “You know I love you, right?” She watched Nyssa closely.

“Yes. I love you too, Sara.” Nyssa slowed down whenever she took focus away from walking, but Sara didn’t care. They stopped in front of a small cafe, and Nyssa cupped Sara’s face. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” she said. 

Sara leaned in and kissed her. “You’ve been taking care of me for years now,” she whispered. “I will do the same for you in return, babe.” The way Nyssa’s eyes sparkled whenever she called Nyssa ‘babe’ still made Sara’s heart flutter. “Now, let’s get you some food,” she added, placing a hand on Nyssa’s waist. 

The cafe seated them near the window, so they could enjoy the view. Not that their eyes ever left one another. To Sara, Nyssa was the most beautiful part of Berlin.

  
  



	2. Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, their mission takes them to Seattle, and Nyssa faces a difficult choice. Props to @yellow-canary for giving me Seattle, and thank you to @DKGwrites for editing it for me, y'all are the best.

The rain came down rhythmically on the streets, drowning out the noise of the traffic nearby. A warm standing lamp illuminated the room. Nyssa lay on the wooden table in the corner, as Sara opened their first aid kit. With her midriff bare, Nyssa pushed herself onto her elbows again. “Sara, this is not ne—” 

Her words were cut short when Sara unceremoniously pushed her back down. “Babe. You got hurt. If it was a leg wound then yes, I’d leave you alone to take care of it because I know you can. But you know that I should help you with this one.” She kept her hands flat on Nyssa’s ribs but leaned forward to look her in the eyes. 

“If you must,” Nyssa sighed. She felt Sara’s fingers twitch as goosebumps appeared on her skin. It wasn’t warm enough in Seattle.

<>

Everything had been going smoothly right up to the part where one of the members of the Triad threw a dagger at Nyssa. 

They came to Seattle because one of their sources had told them a large shipment of weapons was coming in for the Chinese triad. Since Nyssa started choosing missions for her and Sara, she had been playing it safe. At first, she refused to take this chance. She knew the Triad quite well, and she knew that they were not hesitant to kill. But Sara had a friend in the Seattle police force, and they could work together to take down the Triad without killing. 

Timing was crucial. The two of them lay on the roof of a large container for the better part of an hour before the shipment came in, their leathers offering slight protection from the cold metal that drew the heat from their skin. They exchanged a glance. Attacking now, while the Triad was busy with the shipment, would give them the upper hand, and all of Nyssa’s instincts screamed at her, telling her to move, now. Then a gloved hand touched hers, and she looked over to see Sara’s smile. She knew that Nyssa understood her. They would wait until the cops were close enough to help out, it was the safe choice. They remained still, a thin beam of moonlight illuminating the face of Nyssa’s watch. The minutes passed slowly until finally, midnight struck. Sara squeezed Nyssa’s hand once more, then released. Together, they got the jump on the Triad. Literally. 

They had just handed over the last of the Triad members to the cops when another one appeared from behind a truck. The goon somersaulted toward their container, as they pulled a knife from their pocket. Sara watched in terror as they threw it straight at Nyssa, who was holding a struggling bad guy down. Her armour shifted when the man reached out with one hand and wrapped his fingers around the straps, exposing the cotton bodysuit underneath to the thin knife soaring towards them. Nyssa barely reacted when the blade sliced her skin, though dark red blood started dripping from her midriff. 

She hadn’t seen the blade coming. As she pushed the other Triad member down, face-first into the concrete, her mind went back to her training. Her father’s voice rang loud and clear inside her head. Those who harm you must die by your hand. It had been one of the first lessons he taught her. She planted a boot on the man she was holding and rose up to her full height. Before she knew it, her bow and arrow were back in her hands, and aimed at the man who had harmed her. Her father’s voice egged her on, but the pain in her stomach reminded her. She set her jaw, tucking the arrow back into her quiver. She was no longer her father’s drone. No more killing. 

In her classic Nyssa manners, she wouldn’t go to a hospital or rest until all the Triad members were captured. According to Sara’s friend, Nyssa had both scared and impressed the police with her professionalism. 

When every single Triad member on site was captured, Nyssa allowed Sara to take her home. Stubbornly, she refused to go to the hospital. 

A long, red line ran from under Nyssa’s left breast to the last rib on her right half. The bleeding had slowed, as her body rapidly started to repair itself. Now that the adrenaline was out of their systems, Nyssa started to get cold, fast. She couldn’t help but shiver as she lay on the cold table. 

“Would you stay still?” Sara sighed, attempting to get a clear view of the cut. With a bottle of rubbing alcohol in one hand and a piece of cloth in the other, she inspected Nyssa’s midriff. 

“I am sorry my beloved, it is an involuntary reaction.” Nyssa dug the short nails of her thumb into her hands, forcing herself to stop moving. 

Sara carefully cleaned the wound, then covered it with a large piece of gauze. After taping all the edges to Nyssa’s skin, she returned the supplies to their kit and closed it with a snap. 

Nyssa slowly propped herself up on her elbows, not eager to be pushed down again. “Thank you, Sara,” she said, eyeing her stomach. 

“Now maybe you’ll listen to me more often.” 

With Sara’s help, Nyssa slipped off the table and received one of Sara’s old college sweatshirts. 

“Why is it that you always hand me this when I ask you to bring me a top?” She carefully put it on. 

Smiling, Sara took hold of the bottom of the sweater, pulling Nyssa closer. “Marking my territory.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Nyssa’s lips. 

“You are lovely. Have you heard anything from your friend?” 

Sara started looking for her phone, to Nyssa’s amusement. “You know, you could help me instead of laughing,” Sara complained, sticking out her bottom lip for good measure. 

“Is that how you deal with events that do not go your way?” Nyssa teased, walking back to the dinner table. Sara was an incredible person, but she was easily distracted, and Nyssa’s scarred midriff had distracted her when she returned the first aid supplies. 

“Sometimes.” Sara rummaged through the pile of clothes they dropped on a chair, both Nyssa’s uniform and Sara’s canary outfit. Both were stained with blood and grime, as they always were after a mission. 

“I have found your phone, my love.” Nyssa snapped the first aid kit open and turned it so Sara could see her phone between the scissors and plasters. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” She took her phone and scrolled through her notifications. “The Triad members have been imprisoned on grounds of illegal smuggling, assault-” Sara gestured to Nyssa. “-and multiple other crimes. They’re doing their best to find more evidence so none of them will get out of prison again.” She took Nyssa’s hand and walked her over to the large bed in the corner of the room. “I say we did a great job.” She paused for a moment. “I’m proud of you. For, you know, not killing the guy that hurt you. When I said no more killing, you do know that the idea didn’t extend to you, right? I would’ve understood.” 

Sara’s eyes sparkled in the soft light, showing her pride, as she gently placed her hands on Nyssa’s waist. 

Nyssa shifted and suppressed a wince when her movement pulled at her open cut, though she couldn’t hide it from Sara. She knew her too well. “I too must attempt to follow your rule and resist my training.” She looked into Sara’s eyes. “I cannot say that I will no longer kill, for it has been my heritage. I was heir to the demon, my love. But I do swear I will try my best to avoid it.”

Sara kissed Nyssa. “I love you. And I love you for trying.” She watched Nyssa’s lashes flutter as she straightened her spine to avoid pulling on the cut. “You should get some rest, babe. We can look at that cut in the morning.”

“We should get some rest,” Nyssa corrected. She moved the both of them under the sheets, where her arms wrapped around Sara. 

Sara pressed the light switch on her side, turning off the large lamp and shrouding them in darkness. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust, revealing Nyssa’s silhouette under the clean white sheets. Nyssa’s long lashes fluttered as sleep pulled her in, and Sara smiled at the beautiful image in front of her. She lay down and wrapped an arm around Nyssa. They would have time for other things tomorrow. 

<>

Waking up to the quiet sound of running water, Sara sighed and stretched out her arms, searching for Nyssa’s soft skin. When all she could reach were cold sheets, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Nyssa had opened the curtains to show narrow sunbeams cutting through the grey clouds in the sky, illuminating the table on the other side of the room. The mess they had made the night before was cleaned up, and both of their uniforms were soaking in a large bucket next to the chair. A glass of water was waiting on Sara’s nightstand, right next to her rings. Smiling, Sara slipped out of bed and downed the drink. Then she joined Nyssa in the shower.

<>

When they were both showered and dressed in civilian clothing, they headed out to enjoy their day. Sara had received a list of activities they could do in Seattle, and they had decided on two of them. Seattle coffee was recommended, which was the perfect opportunity for them to have some breakfast. After that, they would visit the Chihuly Garden and Glass. Of course, there were many other attractions to visit, but with all the time they spent jumping off rooftops, the Space Needle didn’t seem so tempting. 

Although Nyssa didn’t show it, Sara knew that she was still in pain. A cut like that didn’t heal overnight. She made sure to take things slow since she knew that Nyssa would refuse painkillers. 

As they waited in line to get their coffee and breakfast, Sara gently bumped her hip with Nyssa’s. “Hey,” she whispered with a bright smile. 

“Yes, my love?” Nyssa temporarily stopped memorising the faces of the strangers around her, turning her attention to Sara. 

“You know that you can be vulnerable with me, right?” Sara wrapped her arm around Nyssa’s waist, tucking her thumb underneath the belt loop of her jeans. “I love you whether you pretend to be invincible or not.”

Glancing at the way their bodies fit together, Nyssa smiled softly. “I do know, my love. I am working on it.” 

With their coffees in to-go cups, and some bagels tucked away in Sara’s backpack, they headed for the Chihuly Garden and Glass. It was time to be a tourist. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did y'all think of Seattle? Let me know!  
> Love,  
> Freckles


	3. Hoi Anh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with Hoi And, Vietnam. Nyssa's done the mission alone and Sara's ready to reward her, a little too enthusiastically. Please remember that I'm not usually the person to write makeout scenes. A big thank you to heir-to-the-commander for listening to me ramble about ideas and nyssara in general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is the chapter to push them into a T rating, I'm not even sure it still fits a T rating tbh. If you don't care for makeout sessions, skip from "Giggling, Sara pulled Nyssa through the crowd all the way back to their hotel" to "With her attention divided," okay enjoy

Hand in hand, they walked through the cobblestone streets, blending in with the many tourists. Sara’s eyes went from the softly glowing blue lanterns, to the Cherry Blossom branches hanging over the side of a building. The air was full of different smells, food being fried at the market next to large baskets of fruit. While Nyssa obliged to her habit, memorising faces and listening to conversations in both English and Vietnamese, Sara looked at her girlfriend. In the long, flowy green dress, she looked like an ethereal creature. As beautiful and mystical as when they had first met. 

Sara gently squeezed Nyssa’s hand, pulling her attention away from her surroundings. “You look amazing, babe.”

“Thank you, my love.” Nyssa smiled and they slowed to a stop under the colourful arch. “Are you enjoying this vacation? I have put extra time in choosing the location for you.” She reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear. 

With a smile, Sara took a step closer. “You’ve done a great job, babe. How did you get us here without a mission?” Her fingers brushed over Nyssa’s pale skin, from her bare shoulder to the nape of her neck. 

Looking down, Nyssa said, “I have already done our mission here. It was simple enough. While you slept in our hotel to cancel out your jet lag, I made sure that the crime lord who was smuggling female tourists was arrested.” 

Sara thought for a moment, then pressed a finger under Nyssa’s chin so she could look her in the eyes. “You are the best. Remind me of how long we have here?” Her lips came closer and closer to Nyssa’s ear as she waited for an answer. 

“Four days, my love.” Nyssa’s breath hitched in her throat as she stretched her neck. Easy access.

With her lips to Nyssa’s ear, Sara murmured, “how would you feel about spending our first night in that air-conditioned hotel room? Let me show you how grateful I am, hmm?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Giggling, Sara pulled Nyssa through the crowd all the way back to their hotel. As they stood in the lift, she couldn’t wait anymore. Slowly, she pushed Nyssa against the cool metal, their kissing slow but deliberate. Sara pressed her bare knee between Nyssa’s legs, listening for Nyssa’s heartbeat to lose its controlled pace. 

“My love…” Nyssa gently pushed Sara’s knee down as the elevator door slid open to reveal their floor. 

Sara hurried them through the corridor, swiping the key card through the lock and moving them both into the cool room. “Finally,” she sighed. Without much effort, she lifted Nyssa’s legs around her waist, pushing her girlfriend against the closed door. 

“I see that my choice to let you sleep was the right decision,” Nyssa whispered. Her leg muscles tightened around Sara’s strong hips.

Kissing the pulse point behind Nyssa’s ear, Sara muttered, “if you’re not waking me up naked, you might as well let me sleep babe.” She gently bit at Nyssa’s neck and was rewarded with a rare moan. “Orange, yellow, green, or blue tonight?” She pulled her head back and looked into Nyssa’s dark pupils. 

They had a simple system of preferences, making sure they would never do anything the other wasn’t comfortable with or didn’t want. In addition to that, no did mean no in their relationship. Sara had set that last rule, while Nyssa developed their colour system. As they progressed, Nyssa learnt that Sara liked to be a little rough. Rough sex did not go well with open wounds and sore muscles, so she simply set a scale. Orang would mean Sara could have her any way she wanted. Green would mean she had to be gentle. When one of them did not want anything that night, they would pick blue, and that would be it. 

“Orange, my love. I have kept myself safe.” As soon as the words left her lips, Sara kissed her hungrily. Her hands shoved Nyssa’s dress up, out of the way, her fingers spread out to touch as much of Nyssa as possible. 

With her mind focused, Nyssa started to tug on Sara’s tank top. “Beloved,” she breathed. Sara put some pressure on Nyssa, then let go of her thighs so she could pull the tank top over Sara’s head. 

In one swift move, Nyssa tossed it onto their bags. 

As soon as she could, Sara tangled her hands in Nyssa’s long hair, gently pulling until Nyssa’s neck was exposed. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Sara hummed. After a few sloppy kisses, she placed her hands on Nyssa’s hips. 

“Yes, my love?” Her words were poised but her quick heartbeat and wide pupils gave her away. 

“Nothing.” Sara eyed the neckline of Nyssa’s dress. “Just enjoying the view.” Placing a kiss on top of Nyssa’s breast, Sara tightened her grip on Nyssa’s hips, pulling her closer against her body. When Nyssa locked her legs behind Sara’s back, Sara shifted. Using her jaw to nudge Nyssa’s head up, she started kissing and biting her way down Nyssa’s neck, carrying Nyssa to the bed as she did. With her attention divided, she didn’t notice the corner of the closet until Nyssa’s head hit it. A loud bang echoed through the room and Sara froze. “Oh my god Nyssa I am so sorry!” 

Throbbing pain shot through Nyssa’s skull, causing her grip on Sara to slip. “Ow,” she mumbled. Her vision blurred at the edges as she felt Sara place her on the bed. “Blue, blue. No more, please.” Blinking, she reached out for something to steady herself, her balance no longer steady. 

Sara took Nyssa’s wandering hands, kissing them both. “No more, I promise. Let me help you, you might have a concussion.” She gently helped Nyssa to the middle of the bed, placing a pillow against the wall. “Come, you have to stay up babe.” With her hand on the base of Nyssa’s head, she helped Nyssa into a more comfortable position. 

Nyssa tilted her head as her vision returned and focused on Sara. “I am okay, my love.” Her voice trembled, proving her words wrong. “It’s alright, you did not mean to hurt me.” Reaching out, she wrapped her fingers around Sara’s wrist, pulling her closer. “Please, do not worry too much.”

The words were sweet and reassuring, but the dazed look in Nyssa’s eyes twisted Sara’s stomach into a knot. “At least let me get you an ice pack.” 

When Sara returned, Nyssa had worked herself out of her dress. “Here you go, babe.” Sara plopped down on their bed and carefully pushed Nyssa forward, so she could inspect her head. She felt around, pushing the dark hair aside until Nyssa dug her short nails into Sara’s thigh, Sara’s fingers brushing over a bump. “I’m going to put the ice pack on now,” she warned. Holding the blue ice pack against Nyssa’s head, she helped Nyssa lay back onto the pillow. 

“Thank you, my love.” She eyed Sara next to her, before entangling her fingers in the blonde hair. With a gentle tug, she brought Sara’s lips to hers. 

“Nyssa, I’m really sorry.” Sara took a deep breath, pushing the residual heat in her stomach to the back. Positioning herself carefully, she helped Nyssa rest her head in the crook of her neck, slow breathing on her skin. 

Smiling, Nyssa pressed her nose against the warm skin. “Accidents are bound to happen, Sara. I have been hurt much worse. The ice pack is helping and my body is strong.” 

Together, they slept in two hour fragments, careful to keep Nyssa from sleeping too much. Just in case the concussion was strong. When the sun peeked through their curtains, the headache had mostly subsided, and Nyssa accepted a pain killer when it was offered. 

“Look at you, letting me take care of you.” Handing Nyssa a bottle of water, Sara smiled.

“I do not want our remaining time in this paradise to go to waste. Beside that, I trust you.” Her fingers trailed over Sara’s bare back. 

“Either way I’m glad you’re feeling better and accepting my help.” Placing a soft kiss on Nyssa’s shoulder, Sara pushed her hair aside to check on the bump. “The swelling’s gone down.” She let her fingers run through Nyssa’s dark hair.

“I am glad. What would you like to do today, my love?” 

Walking around Nyssa to grab some clothes, Sara laughed. “Babe, as much as I would love to explore this city, today we are taking care of you. First, we’re going to get some breakfast. Then we should try out the pool.” A hint of anticipation lowered her voice.

“You want to go to the pool?” Nyssa raised an eyebrow and caught the shirt and shorts Sara threw at her. 

“Yes. You can lounge in one of those chairs, and I can blow off some steam.” Sara bit her lip as she tugged a dress over her underwear. “I need to cool down. You’re too hot here.” 

“Did you mean that it’s too hot here?”

“Yes, that too.” Sara winked and nudged Nyssa with her hip. “C’mon, it’s breakfast time. You need some energy to repair that head of yours.” 

After getting dressed, Nyssa slipped her hand into Sara’s, and they went downstairs. As with most hotels, the breakfast was a buffet, but Sara shoved Nyssa into a chair. “Let me,” she said. 

Nyssa cocked an eyebrow, but she knew better than to argue with Sara when she was in this mood. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Sara dart back and forth between different dishes. At the next table, a little girl stared at her with big brown eyes. Smiling, Nyssa waved. “Hi,” she said quietly.

“I like your scars.” She pointed at the lines over Nyssa’s arms and legs, a Northern British accent to her words. “Are you a warrior princess?”

Sara returned, placing a plate and a cup of tea in front of Nyssa. “She’s the warrior queen,” Sara whispered with a wink. 

Nyssa looped her fingers around Sara’s wrist and pulled her closer. “You’re my warrior queen.” She kissed Sara with a smile.

At the other table, the little girl smiled. “When I grow up, I want to be a warrior queen too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I never write these scenes, how'd I dooooo?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


	4. Moscow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back! This time, Sara and Nyssa go to Moscow, where Nyssa ends up with an injury unlike the others. Sara takes Nyssa to the doctor, and as usual it's my flavour of adorable fluff with some assassin stuff. There's quite some Russian in this chapter, all of it sounded out so y'all can attempt to guess, but of course I'll stick the translations in the end chapter notes. Enjoy :) Also, yeah that took a while, I know.

_ “Zdes.” _ Sara exchanged Nyssa’s actual insurance card for the alias she was using this mission, Katarina Valisiev. It was times like these when she was glad that Nyssa’s true insurance card had a small nick in the edge of the bottom left corner. She handed the card over to the receptionist, who rapidly copied the information then returned it. 

According to the insurance card, Nyssa’s nationality was Chinese, but she knew Sara’s Mandarin was rough at best. “Quit looking so worried, I’ll be okay,” Nyssa settled on Japanese. Then, she remembered that Sara’s travel insurance said she was English. 

“You’re coughing up phlegm and you have a huge fever,” Sara hesitated but moved onto British English. This wasn’t some sort of top-secret keyword, no passwords or anything. “As amazing as I think you are, you can’t convince me this is fine.” To soften her words, Sara reached out and took Nyssa’s hand. She squeezed it, then let go. Sure, they might be two assassins, but this country was still unsafe for those of the LGBTQ+ community. 

In a few words, the receptionist told them to take a seat in the waiting area, so Nyssa thanked him and followed his gesture, Sara trailing behind. Sitting next to each other, they regarded the rest of the patients in comfortable silence. They never really needed words to communicate. Convincing Nyssa to actually visit a doctor for something that wasn’t lethal within twenty-four hours? Yeah, Sara needed a whole bunch of words for that.

<><>

After their mission, the two of them returned to the apartment they’d hired for the week and Nyssa treated their wounds. Slowly, Nyssa started coughing, her breathing becoming more and more laboured. When it was Nyssa’s turn to lay down, Sara placed her hands on Nyssa’s stomach muscles and simply waited. When she felt the muscles contract and heard Nyssa cough, Sara watched her girlfriend prop herself up on her elbows. “Go on,” she teased, running her fingers over Nyssa’s ribs. “Try to convince me that’s a battle injury.” 

Nyssa laughed before coughing again. “As wonderful as you are at pretending to be a- what do people say? A light-haired un-intelligent woman? You are far too smart to trick, my love.” She rubbed her chest. “I do not know what this is but it is definitely influencing my breathing.”

Sara couldn’t help but smile at the attempt to use modern-day phrases. “A dumb blonde, babe. But you’re getting closer.” Without a warning, Sara placed her hands on Nyssa’s sides. “Turn over, let me check something.” 

Since Sara had spent some time around a scientist, and always knew more than she let on, Nyssa lay down on her back. 

Without a stethoscope, Sara had a little more trouble focusing on the sounds Nyssa’s lungs were making. “Your airways aren’t clear,” Sara whispered. “We should get you to a doctor.” To soften her words, she ran her fingers up and down Nyssa’s spine. 

“If we must,” Nyssa agreed, reluctance in her voice. “In the morning, please? Getting some rest is important.” 

As much as Sara wanted to cart Nyssa into a doctor’s office, she knew they were both exhausted. Yes, part of their missions were being touristy and enjoying themselves. That didn’t mean they could bypass the regulations, the fake names, and the language choices. When both of them were tired, there was a bigger chance they would mess up. So, Nyssa's wish was fulfilled. 

<><>

Now that they were sitting in the waiting room, Sara was starting to regret giving in. What if Nyssa had a strong virus? She didn’t know what was standard in Russia! 

“Katarina Valisiev? _ Idi syuda, pazjalsta. _ ” The doctor waved them in, not batting an eye at Sara, who was determined not to let Nyssa out of her sight. 

When the doctor shook hands with both of them, introducing herself as miss Korvanovna and making a teasing remark about how close they were, Nyssa had her suspicions. But, just to be safe, she needed to test the woman. There was absolutely no way she would endanger Sara by slipping up in front of a homophobe. 

After seeing the large rainbow sticker on the doctor’s monitor, she no longer had to. 

“So, what seems to be the problem?” Doctor Korvanovna watched their eyes go from the sticker to her and smiled.

Tapping her fingers against the metal armrest of her chair, Sara took the lead. “I think she might have bacterial acute bronchitis or pneumonia.” 

Blinking a few times, the doctor turned from Sara to Nyssa. “Would you elaborate on how your, your friend came to those conclusions?” 

“Of course,” Nyssa coughed. “Well, breathing hurts, I have a fever, and I am coughing up phlegm. As you can see, I keep coughing.”

Doctor Korvanovna typed some stuff into her computer, then switched chairs, grabbing her stethoscope. “Would you mind removing your shirt so I can listen to your breathing?”

<><>

Five minutes later, they stood in line at the apothecary adjacent to the doctor’s office. A prescription for antibiotics against bacterial acute bronchitis moved around between Nyssa’s agile fingers as she bumped against Sara. In purposely accented English, she said, “you must stop looking so smug.”

With a bright smile, Sara whispered, “I can, but  _ ya ne khochu _ .”

Behind the counter, a woman caught Sara’s words. “That’s what all the kids in here say, yet they love the strawberry flavoured vitamins.” 

Walking out of the apothecary with the medicine, it was Nyssa’s turn to be smug. Well, as smug as she could be with such a strong cough. 

“Quit smiling like that,” Sara grumbled. “I’ll get you extra strong cough syrup so you’ll sleep the entire day,” she threatened.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. “ _ Da, razumyetsya. _ Then you would hang around the apartment all day with no one to talk to and you would regret it.”

“I could go outside, you don’t know!” Even though she tried to hide it, the amusement was strong in her voice.

“My love, as much faith as I have in you, your Russian is not your best quality.” 

“Isn’t that what you said about my German?” Sara cocked an eyebrow.

Nodding, Nyssa said, “Yes. The grumbly languages are not your best quality. You are too cute. Your  _ ‘ya ne khochu’ _ truly did sound like a child who did not want their medication.”

As they rounded the corner to their apartment building, Sara squinted at Nyssa. “I want to be mad but you’re right. Also, you called me cute so…” 

When they were inside their apartment, Sara rapidly closed the door and kissed Nyssa.

“What was that for?” Slowly, the sickness was creeping into Nyssa’s voice as she grew hoarse. 

“You called me cute.” She brushed her fingers over Nyssa’s jawline. “And you sound hot. C’mon, into bed with you!” Sara shoved Nyssa toward the bed, lifting the medication of off her in one smooth gesture. 

“Is this your way of inviting me into your bed, or is this a way to make me stay in bed?” Sitting at the edge, Nyssa was genuinely confused as she removed her boots and coat. 

“Oh, you are always welcome in my bed,” Sara absentmindedly replied. She opened the description for the medication and was reading through the English part. “But, first you should drink this concoction.” 

As Sara followed the instructions, Nyssa slipped out of her clothes and into Sara’s oversized hoodie. She tucked her legs under the duvet and leaned her head against the wall, watching her girlfriend. “You are very smart, Sara,” she muttered. Her forehead started to feel hot so she pressed it against the cold wall.

Stirring the water to keep the white powder mixed, Sara moved over to Nyssa. She sat down next to Nyssa’s legs, carefully handing over the drink. “Here. I vaguely remember having acute bronchitis when I was little, so I know this is gross. But it does help.” Running her hands over Nyssa’s legs, Sara patiently waited for Nyssa to finish it. 

“You are right, it is not tasty.” Nyssa coughed as a few grainy parts stuck around in her throat. “May I have my water bottle, please?” 

Sara handed Nyssa the nearest bottle she could find, then returned to the kitchen. If Nyssa was going to be stuck in bed for a while, the least she could do was make it less horrible. After a quick evaluation of what they had in the kitchen, Sara made a large pot of tea. They truly should have gone to buy groceries before taking out those spies. As she moved around, Sara was vaguely aware of Nyssa speaking to her. Soft and sweet, a mixture of English and Arabic, the two languages Sara was perfectly capable in. Even though Nyssa’s words were too quiet to make out, they brought a smile to Sara’s lips. When the tea was finished, Nyssa was asleep. 

Waking up in an empty bed heightened Nyssa’s anxiety in an instant. Untangling her hands from the duvet, she turned around to find a travel mug on her nightstand. Alright, she thought. There were no signs of a kidnapping. She suppressed a coughing fit. Attached to it was a little post-it note. She slowly sat up, picking up the mug and reading the note. 

**“I went to the store to find some food and honey for us. Also, I need coffee. Back ASAP! I love you, baby. -Sara.”** With a smile on her lips, Nyssa unscrewed the lip of the travel mug. Herbal tea, just the one Nyssa loved. 

Communicating with the workers, that had been easy. Reading the signs? An absolute nightmare. The shopping had taken her twice as long because she had to turn around every package to find an English description. Yeah, the Russian word for coffee was  _ ‘kofe’ _ but did they have to write it like кофе? 

Sighing, Sara put the groceries down as she knocked the morse code for her name onto the apartment door. Sure, that might seem a bit overly careful, but she knew her girlfriend well. No matter how sick Nyssa was, there was a knife within reach and she would be ready to throw it. 

“Hello, my beloved.” Nyssa had crawled out of the bed, clutching the travel mug like a lifeline. She had pulled on her PJ shorts but kept Sara’s hoodie. 

“Hey, baby.” Sara dropped the groceries on the kitchen counter then looped her arms around Nyssa’s waist. “What are you doing out of bed, hmm?” Fully aware of her cold hands, she slipped her fingers underneath the hoodie, flattening her fingers on Nyssa’s abs.

“Hey!” Nyssa squeaked, pulling at the edge of the hoodie. Her gesture worked out the other way, pressing Sara and her cold limbs pressing tighter against her. 

Sara leaned in and kissed Nyssa, slow and long. “I love you, but you should go back to bed,” she muttered, her eyes still on Nyssa’s lips. 

_ “Garasho,” _ Nyssa whispered against Sara’s lips. “Fine, but I do not want to fall asleep without you.” 

“Huh…” Sara leaned in again, placing kisses on Nyssa’s lips, cheek, and jaw. “I’m going to make coffee and soup but you can…” Losing her train of thought, she spread her hands on Nyssa’s hips, leaning in as she placed kisses along Nyssa’s jaw. 

“I can what, my love?” The hoarse, husky tone was a weak spot for Sara and Nyssa had known that since her first cold, but she couldn’t exactly stop it. 

Sara’s kisses reached Nyssa’s ear and she nudged Nyssa’s jaw up, placing a soft kiss on Nyssa’s neck. “Right… Go sit, I’ll make us some coffee and soup.” Sighing, Sara released Nyssa and turned back to the groceries. 

“What if I help you? I will make the coffee.” Nyssa spotted the bag of ground coffee and plucked it out from between the other items. “That way I will not fall asleep without you.” 

Eyeing Nyssa, Sara smiled. “I love you a lot.” She bumped her hip against Nyssa’s, then started on the soup.

“I love you too. I am sorry we do not get to go outside and do touristy stuff together. You could go alone but I would worry.”

Sara laughed. “After my trip to the grocery store, I’ve learnt that I should not go anywhere in Russia where I might have to read. At least, not without you. Besides, if I’m going to do touristy things, I want you with me. I always do.”

Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara from behind, placing a kiss on her neck. “You are amazing,” she mumbled. 

“You too, babe. But if you don’t let me go, we both know we’re getting neither coffee nor soup.” Sara leaned into Nyssa’s arms. 

“Fine.” Nyssa returned to the coffee maker. “How do you want your coffee this morning?” It wasn’t as if Nyssa didn’t know how Sara liked her coffee. No, Sara’s coffee needs were always a little different, so Nyssa had stopped attempting to guess.

“I like my coffee like I like my girls,” Sara joked.

“I do not know what that means.”

“Strong and sweet, just as you are, babe.”

Her eyes glinting like she’d fallen in love all over again, Nyssa made the coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdes = here  
> Idi syuda = come  
> Pazjalsta = please  
> Ya ne khochu = I don't want to  
> Da = yes (obviously)  
> Razumyetsya = of course  
> Kofe = coffee (yeah this is only here in case you missed it)  
> Garasho = okay/good/fine and other varieties
> 
> Please tell me what you thought, and let me know if you struggled with the other language in the story. I liked toying with it but then again I know it. Love,  
> Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Nyssara fic! Let me know what you think, I loved writing it!  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
